onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Vinsmoke Sanji
Sanji (サンジ, Sanji) czwarty członek załogi Słomianych Kapeluszy. Sanji jest uczniem byłego pirata, Zeffa, a także jego byłym zastępcą w pływającej restauracji Baratie. Jest on nie tylko jednym z najlepszych kucharzy w całym świecie One Piece, ale również niezwykle silnym wojownikiem. Podobnie jak jego mentor, Czerwona Noga Zeff, Sanji używa w walce głównie swoich nóg. Jest tak dlatego, iż uważa on, że ręce są zbyt cennym narzędziem dla kucharza i nie powinno się ich narażać na uszkodzenia. Jako kucharz nie jest w stanie znieść marnotrawienia żywności, nie odmawia również posiłku żadnemu głodnemu człowiekowi, gdyż sam miał nieprzyjemność zaznać uczucia straszliwego głodu. Jak się okazało podczas spotkania z Bege'em, Sanji jest 3-synem Rodziny Vinsmoke. Pierwsza nagroda za Sanjiego została wyznaczona po wydarzeniach na Enies Lobby i wynosiła 77.000.000. Po Dressrosie nagroda za jego głowę wzrasta do 177.000.000 jednak zostanie wypłacona tylko jeżeli kuk zostanie doprowadzony żywy. Wygląd Sanij jest młodym wysokim mężczyzna o blond włosach. Zwykle ubrany jest w czarny, dwurzędowy garnitur ze złotymi guzikami. Pod nim ma błękitną lub żółtą koszulę w paski. Nosi czarne buty. Zwykle pali papierosa, charakterystyczna jest jego zakręcona brew. Widać tylko jedną, ponieważ blond grzywa zasłania jedno czarne oko. Po przeskoku Sanji ma małą, czarną bródkę. Charakter Sanji jest niepoprawnym kobieciarzem, zakochuje się w każdej napotkanej atrakcyjnej kobiecie, szczególnie jednak uwielbia flirtować z Nami, która często wykorzystuje jego słabość dla własnych korzyści. Sanji i Zoro na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądają na wrogów, ponieważ: Zawsze ze sobą rywalizują, obrażają się, wytykają kto jest słabszy, potrafią śmiać się z najmniejszego potknięcia drugiego. Ale gdy przychodzi do poważniej sytuacji, potrafią świetnie ze sobą współpracować, mimo wszystko nadal wytykając sobie wady. Prawdopodobnie jeden drugiego bardzo lubi i poświęcił by się gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba, ale są zbyt honorowi, żeby się do tego przyznać. Sanji w przeciwieństwie do swojego kapitana, potrafi używać mózgu, co można zobaczyć np. w sadze Enies Lobby, gdy to znika na moment, aby zamknąć bramę. Po przez co pojawiają się wiry morskie, niszczące statki Marynarki. Jego marzeniem jest odnalezienie mitycznego morza - All Blue - w którym podobno odnaleźć można wszystkie żyjące na świecie gatunki ryb. Ciekawostki *Sanji jest drugą postacią, która pokazuje środkowy palec. Pierwszą jest Law. *W wersji 4Kids, Sanji zamiast papierosa w ustach, ma nieustannie różowego lizaka. Zostały tam też ocenzurowane jego przekleństwa. *Kiedy w SBS'e padło pytanie, czy Sanji lubi g*wna, Oda bez zastanowienia odpowiedział: "Uwielbia". * Pierwotnie, Sanji miał mieć na imię "Naruto", jednak kiedy Oda zobaczył w jednym z numerów Jump'a, że istnieje już bohater o tym imieniu, autor zmienił swoje postanowienie. * Przez pewien czas jednym z marzeń, Sanj'iego było zdobycie owocu Suke Suke no Mi , jednak gdy zobaczył, że to Absalom go zjadł porzucił to marzenie. * Tak jak każda postać w One Piece Sanji posiada własny unikalny śmiech (Ayeayayaya) * Sanji w mandze jak dociera na Archipelag Sabaody żegnając się z mieszkańcami wyspy Momoiro pokazuje środkowy palec w anime zostało to za cenzurowane. * Podczas aktu Thiller Bark Sanji mówi, że czytał w restauracji Baratie książkę o diabelskich owocach i chciał posiąść moc owocu Suke Suke no Mi tracąc przez to umiejętność pływania, jednak podczas aktu Baratie nie miał pojęcia o tym,że Luffy po zjedzeniu Diabelskiego Owocu nie może pływać co jest dziwne ponieważ doskonale powinien zdawać sobie z tego sprawe po przeczytaniu tejże książki. Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Piraci Kategoria:Piraci Słomianego Kapelusza Kategoria:Użytkownicy Stylów Walk Kategoria:Użytkownicy Haki Kategoria:Użytkownicy Kenbunshoku Haki Kategoria:Kucharze Kategoria:Postacie z East Blue Kategoria:Palacze Kategoria:Okama Kategoria:Rodzina Vinsmoke